


指镇啊十八练习 下

by KuLian



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuLian/pseuds/KuLian
Kudos: 1





	指镇啊十八练习 下

*接上篇的，不过看结尾就知道没完。可能之后会加一篇后续也可能就这样咕了，所以是下篇可以当它完结（喂）不能接受生崽的看到这里就可以了  
  
  
“将军……等一下、嗯……”  
猝不及防的捅入对镇魂来说算不上什么，只是这一次，趁他不备的那位将军着实也太过心急了些。  
“碗还没有洗，可以稍微等一下……”  
“你不也湿得厉害吗。”  
指挥官拍拍促生体的臀肉，利用自己的体重轻松把对方的半个身子都压在了餐桌上。与平和随性的语气截然相反，他下半身的攻势凶猛得很，每一次都是完全抽出，再一口气用力插到最里面，几个来回，镇魂的身体就已经开始舒服得发抖了，只好软着腰接纳；这样轻易地操开了镇魂的双腿，指挥官的两手当然也没闲着，手法娴熟地握上胸口的两个小山丘，隔着件衬衫情色地揉捏起来。  
“为了配合将军的……工作，我平时、一直都维持着这个状态……”镇魂很快陷入情欲之中，浅浅的红晕也攀上脸颊，他邀功似地回过头去，对上那双红眸，“不轻松。”  
隔着衬衫，指挥官感觉到掌心的两颗乳粒很快就变硬了，手指捻上去的时候，包裹着自己的窄道便突然收紧，似乎下一秒就要从里面喷出水来。  
“将军、不要用指甲，痛……”  
促生体比刚来的时候坦率了不少，相比起第一次那样眼泪直流都不愿蹦一个字，这样的进步指挥官倒是十分乐意看到。虽然没有口头上的褒奖，但指挥官的动作确实是放轻了一点，左手转而扒开镇魂的臀瓣，一下挺到最深，然后让性器前端在子宫口温柔地反复碾磨。  
“不用指甲可以，等下我想喝你泡的奶茶。”  
“知道了、茶叶应该还够……哈呜……还是……不要加糖吗？”  
“嗯，就按上次的做。”  
在性爱中，指挥官大部分时候都是强硬的，虽然一直都谈不上粗暴，但也绝对是自己的感受优先（为了工作效率），也因此，偶尔一次温柔却又缠绵的慢节奏总是能取悦到镇魂。促生体将双腿趴得更开，虽然双脚还是站在地上的，但他半个身子都已经趴在桌子上，并且尽可能抬高臀部去吃下指挥官，被兴奋浸热的脸埋在臂弯间，细细的软腰已经塌下，弯出一个指挥官喜欢的诱人弧度。  
跟指挥官炙热的手掌相比，镇魂的臀肉还有层薄薄的凉意，紧致饱满又有弹性，没有肉眼看上去时的那么纤瘦骨感。不过也很快被指挥官揉得热了，还蹭上了不少镇魂自己的爱液，衬着白里透红的皮肤，更是说不出的色情。  
他姿势淫荡地扭着腰，想要向指挥官索取更多的快感。指挥官炙热的手掌沿着腿根一路摸到腿间，食指按上囊袋后的小小凸起，另一只手也终于放过那被揉捏得发涨的半边胸脯，向下滑去，握住镇魂那根吐着浊液的性器。  
“呜……呼唔……”  
镇魂满足地用好听的声音呻吟出来，撩得指挥官心痒十分。不过为了让这份工作不至于渐渐枯燥，他们总得找点什么乐子来维持新鲜感。  
就比如现在，指挥官示意镇魂让一边的膝盖跪上餐桌，埋入镇魂颈侧去咬那里敏感的肌肤，而镇魂也配合着侧过身，用软舌轻轻舔舐起指挥官的耳垂。  
指挥官一边帮镇魂抚慰着他前面的小东西，一边加大力度蹂躏着后面不久前才长出来的阴蒂，她就像一个胆小的孩童一样藏在可爱的囊袋与吐着爱液的小穴中间，还害羞地用数片小巧的软肉盖住自己——正是因为藏得太好，指挥官也是最近才偶然发现的，每当用手指欺负她，她的主人就会舒服到浑身抽搐，欺负得狠了，甚至还有可能失禁。  
“哈啊……将军！不要碰那里……真的、会尿出来……将军、哈嗯……”即使就在耳边，镇魂的声音也很轻，被压抑着变得半哑的嗓音撩得鼓膜也开始微微发痒，比幼猫脚爪轻挠掌心的感觉还要甜腻。嘴上拒绝着，身体依旧乖顺得能轻易激起人的施虐欲，让指挥官更加想狠狠地欺负他了。  
男人的身体总是最诚实的，促生体明显感觉到体内的大家伙又胀大了一圈，“将军——呜……”  
后半句被指挥官凑上来的双唇堵住，齿关被撬开，柔软的内里被对方的舌强硬地侵犯了，那舌混搅着彼此的唾液，能听得到清楚的水声，就如同下身逐渐失控变得粗暴的抽插。指挥官带有兽性的气息喷吐在脸上，镇魂被迫承受着一浪高过一浪的快感，在呻吟都会被唇舌抢夺的此刻，他却觉得心脏跳动得比以往任何一次都要快速、清晰。  
不知过了多久，指挥官才结束了这个对彼此而言都漫长得过了头的吻。他转而吻上镇魂的眼尾，说，“叫我General。”  
“这是……命令……吗？”镇魂的眼神被吻得有些涣散。  
“不是。”指挥官顿了顿，移开了视线半秒又看回来，貌似是意识到自己的语气出了点问题，于是又放柔声音重复一遍，“叫我General，General就好。”  
“General……”  
“嗯，Requiem。”  
体内的性器退了出去，下一秒，镇魂便感觉自己被搂着腰翻了过来，一只小腿被架上了指挥官的肩头，整个人就这样仰躺在桌子上。  
“啊——”之前被插得太激烈，穴口还来不及闭上，坚硬粗大的柱体便再一次挤进来，引得镇魂又没忍住呻吟出声，不过这次不是因为痛，是身体被再次填满的舒服呻吟。仿佛是想要把镇魂拆吃入腹一样，指挥官的力气大得可怕，下身每一次进攻都快要把镇魂的子宫顶穿，再次蹂躏上阴蒂的指腹也不断摩擦着那里敏感的神经，再加上又一个霸道强势的吻，令促生体的身体被多方快感冲击着，他觉得自己已经快乐得要疯掉了——对，快乐，这是镇魂未曾体会过的情绪，而他现在突然直观地感受到了。  
General…  
他想要这个男人的精液，他想为他孕育子嗣，他想被这个男人狠抱拥吻，他想……  
他想就这样堕落下去，和他一起。  
到最后，镇魂首先射了精。当指挥官用手指给镇魂带来第二轮更强烈的高潮的时候，肉瓣间那个隐秘的、从未使用过的地方仿佛被打开了，水一样透明的液体失禁一般不断从那里喷涌出来，与此同时指挥官也低吼一声，泻在了镇魂的体内。  
两人就着交合的姿势，胸口贴着胸口互相拥抱着，恍惚了许久。  
“会讨厌吗？”等到呼吸稍事平稳，指挥官才起身，眼中的温柔比往常都明显许多，“一直和我做，这种事明明应该是和自己喜欢的人……”  
镇魂意料之外地摇头否认了：“我……喜欢和将军性交……我也真的非常喜欢将军。”  
“……嗯。”  
指挥官抽离镇魂的体内走去浴室，脱下被弄湿了一片的裤子扔进洗衣机。  
他就这样溜着鸟摸出打火机点了根烟，似乎在思索着什么。


End file.
